Dark Empire
The Dark Empire was a massive dictatorship ruled by Eostra Nihiltian, Millennium, and the Dark Lord which conquered much of Spherus Magna in 1,001 AGC in an alternate universe. A coalition of the military and Veiled One Empire, the Shadow of Ages, and the Empire of Shadows, the Dark Empire quickly became one of the most powerful factions in the history of the universe. After forcing their rule over most of the planet and ruthlessly crushing all opposition, the Empire ruled Spherus Magna for roughly 100 years of undisputed supremacy, before they were finally defeated by an unnamed resistance, which later reformed into the Collectives of Light when they were overthrown from power. Though the emperors themselves were exiled to the Confusion Dimension, and the Empire collapsed and fragmented, it continues to exist to this day, though on what level is unknown. History Coming soon... Known Members The Dark Empire consisted mainly of six, full time members, three of which were the emperors themselves, the others being their personal high generals and second-in-commands. *Eostra Nihiltian - Female Elemental of Annihilation. *Millennium - Ancient time-wielding entity. *Dark Lord - Sinister cloaked being of extraordinary power. *Skorpix - Elemental warrior and general of Eostra. *Dredzek - Former Makuta of Versuva and Millennium's general. *Sovnoron - Servant and general of the Dark Lord. Known Servants Though the Empire's armies were large and diverse, a small number of its soldiers and servants were known by name. Below is a list of all warriors known to have been in servitude of the Empire. Infrastructure The structure and government of the Dark Empire was as intricate and delicate as it was complex. Although it originally started out mainly as a military war party, the group soon evolved into an diverse and supremacist political party. Though, by all means, still a fighting faction, the Dark Empire was also equally balanced out by the deep political spiral that made up its ruling councils, select divisions, intelligence branches, and executive departments. In more than one way, the political system of the Empire formed its chief support frame that kept it stable prior to its collapse. Numerous representatives of all three of the main factions that formed the alliance would come together and discuss matters that would both expand the boarders of the Empire, and ensure the development of its civilisation. However, the Dark Empire was a ruthless regime, being brutal and unconcerned for the suffering and pain it caused to its numerous subjects across Spherus Magna. It was a dictatorship, and held no regards for the welfare of its citizens, and in fact encouraged their subjugation. It commonly employed the usage of slave labor, and regularly sent out fear-inspiring propaganda to keep the public in line. It was also noted for employing public executions to make examples out of rebellious fighters. Unsurprisingly, the Empire firmly upheld the ideals of totalitarian, imperialization, and authoritarian. No matter, the Empire was a surprisingly stable alliance for such power-hungry leaders, and all three groups worked in perfect synchronization and harmony with each other, which is possibly a main reason why the Empire functioned so efficiently. Though the Dark Lord eventually betrayed his fellow leaders in their final battle, and briefly broke their triumvirate, the Imperial rule was fairly secure, and their leadership was unquestioned. However, the main flaw and weakness of the Empire was that it was too heavily dependant and reliant upon its three main rulers, and when they were overthrown and exiled to the Confusion Dimension, there was an uproar in the Empire, since there were never any suitable candidates to replace the three heads of the Empire. This mainly stems from the fact that Eostra, Millennium, and the Dark Lord never intended to be replaced by any future successors in their reign, believing they would always remain in control of the alliance that was the Dark Empire. Armies The Dark Empire possessed one of the largest and mightiest armies in existence. Its armies easily dwarfed those of the League of Six Kingdoms and the Brotherhood of Makuta, and for a long time, it was believed the Empire's army was unstoppable. Consisting of three main divisions, made up by the three respective armies of each of the Empire's rulers, the Imperial Army was both a devastating force on land and sea. Its sea armada and battlefleet were massive and indomitable, and its ground-based military was large enough to overrun and overwhelm any force that could oppose them. Its forces were also expanded when the Empire absorbed a number of other factions they had conquered into their mass. Despite this, the Empire still took it upon themselves to hire bounty hunters to perform select and specialized missions for them, where their field troops could not. Soldiers of the Dark Empire were mainly drafted from the three factions that made up the Empire; the Shadow of Ages, the Veiled One Empire, and the Empire of Shadows, though the Empire was also known to employ and recruit other warriors and servants into its ranks to fight for them and enforce its will, regardless of whether they had served on of the factions in the past or not. All members were required to be members for life, and betrayal was unacceptable. Treachery was commonly exampled to be punishable by death. The three main halves of the Empire were ruled and influenced by Eostra, the Dark Lord, and Millennium. All three armies were directly controlled by their three generals; Skorpix, Sovnoron, and Dredzek, who would serve as the army's field officers and military executors, whilst their masters served as the overall supreme commanders of the military. *'Veiled One Empire' - The army of Veiled One Empire was the essential backbone of the Dark Empire, and its warriors, the Veiled Ones, would become the main foot soldiers that would provide the bulk of the Empire's fighting force. Though somewhat disposable on the battlefield, the Veiled Ones were a crucial part to the Imperial Army. Out of all the army, the Veiled ones had the most developed ranking system, basing it on the power and value of different breeds of Corpsian fighters. *'Empire of Shadows' - The Dark Lord's force were less abundant than the Veiled Ones, but equally just as deadly. The mindless, skeletal troopers created to serve the Dark Lord were usually utilized in missions of sabotage, infiltration, assassination and more. The Dark Lord's men often served as the Empire's assassins and abduction specialists, and this role quickly garnered them the image of fear-inspiring killers of the Empire. The Empire of Shadows' army was also notable for making up a majority of the Empire warfleet. *'Shadow of Ages' - The smallest army, and the one least suited to open combat and direct warfare. Millennium's legions did not hold the same edge that its fellow two armies did, though they played a key role nonetheless. Due to its smaller the size, the Shadow of Ages mainly functions as a spy network, providing intelligence and information to the rest of the military. Beyond this role, Millennium's army also functioned something like private police, and enforced the Empire's will in specific areas rather than more general spaces. They also served as the elite bodyguards of higher ranking Imperial members, ordered to protect them when battle comes their way. Appearances *''Dark Realities'' (First Appearance) *''Broken Worlds''